darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Solange Sangria
Solange is a princess of the Jaguar people and comes from the purest bloodlines. She is a strong warrior and strong will. She is the lifemate of Dominic Dragonseeker. Early life When she was about eight, her father, Brodrick, attacked the village where she lived. He killed many people during the raid, including her stepfather and younger brothers. He captured her mother and nearly killed Solange when she didn't shift. Four years later, Solange, Audrey, Jasmine, and Juliette went to rescue Sabine. While they succeeded in getting her out of the hut she was held prisoner in, Sabine died to give the remaining members of her family a chance to escape and live. It was on that day that Solange, the happy child, died and the warrior was born. Shortly after that, Aubrey was captured and suffered the same fate as her sister for two years, with one exception. Aubrey had become pregnant but both mother and child died during childbirth. Solange promised that she would look after her cousins after both women died and free any woman that the Jaguar men captured. However, when the woman chose to suicide over being recaptured, Solange took it as her failing them and forever carried that weight on her shoulders. Despite this, she respectfully buried or burned their bodies, hoping that, in death, she could send them to the next world with the care they should have received in life. Dark Hunger She hates men. When her cousin, Jasmine, is taken by some Jaguar males, she teams up with her cousin, Juliette, to free Jasmine. When Juliette finds her lifemate, she is upset, but still stays near her family to protect them, despite being uncomfortable with being near so many people. She is glad that her cousin is happy. Dark Possession She is upset to be near Manolito and MaryAnn, but actively joins the fight when they are attacked. It is revealed that the mage and Jaguars attacking the house are after her, but mistook Jasmine for Solange. Solange attacks the mage to free her cousin, but gets wounded doing so. Dark Peril It is revealed that she is hunted by the very people that Dominic is pretending to work with. She is hunting down her father in order to kill him and in hopes that it will end the rapes that the Jaguar females endure from the males. She knows that because of her pure blood, Brodrick will try to create "perfect Jaguars" with her, forcing her to mate with her own father to do so. However, she and Dominic destroy the five master vampires running the meeting, along with Brodrick, Reggie, and an unknown Jaguar male. Her conversion was not painful, which is unique for someone outside of the Lycan species. Instead of the Carpathian blood taking over, the two types of blood coexist, together yet apart. Her blood allows any Carpathian who drinks it to walk in the sun for a short time, which is an advantage she and Dominic use. She and Dominic stay near the De La Cruz Ranch so that Solange can stay near her cousins, but they do not live on it, enjoying the freedom to travel as they please. Trivia * Solange is the first non-Carpathian woman to not suffer the pains of conversion. Category:Characters Category:Jaguars Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Carpathians (converted)